


Rain

by Blackestfang



Series: Accursed!au [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: Twice the rain has brought Prompto closer to people he cares for.





	

Prompto turned eighteen two months ago though he kept up his duties working for Ardyn as his trusted shield. The rode on their chocobos through the forest heading for the next town where people were having increase cases of the plague so it was Ardyn’s duty to cure them, dark clouds hung overhead, Prompto sighs looking at them petting his bird’s feathers.

“Seems like it’s going to rain soon Ardyn we should find some shelter.”

Ardyn nods, “Good idea…”

Prompto tilts his head, “You okay?” For the past few months Prompto had noticed a change in his friend but knew he wouldn’t answer if he asked, he was always stubborn like that.

“I’m fine, completely fine.”

“You’re a bad liar,” Prompto chuckles seeing Ardyn flinch a bit. A drop of rain falls, and then another and soon it’s a full on downpour, “Aaaaaah Ramuh whhyyy?!” Ardyn laughs and smacks the reins as did Prompto both running for a small cave, deep enough to get them out of the rain but not enough to allow daemons to in. Prompto slides down with a sigh messing with his hair, “Rip my hair..”

Ardyn gets down patting his bird as the two chocobos curl up on the ground resting, “Little rain won’t kill you.”

“I’m melting,” Prompto slumps he laughs, “Anyway let’s get a fire going don’t need you getting a cold.” After some work they get a fire going, Prompto sits holding his hands to the fire, “Much better.” They sit in silence as the rain poured down, lighting flashing with the roar of thunder the light of the fire illuminating them both. “Ramuh is really bringing it down uh?”

“Prom.”

“Mm? Wow been awhile since you’ve called me that.”Ardyn stands walking over to Prompto and sits back down facing him, Prompto sighs, “You’ve been acting so weird for awhile now are you sick?”

“No, there’s something else, since we are stuck here might as well come clean.”

“Well what is it then? As your shield it’s my duty to make sure you’re safe and relaxed of anything that may cause you stress.”

“The problem is you.”

Prompto flinches, “W..What? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, wait that came out wrong..”

“Then what is it?”

His king sighs, “How long have we been friends?”

“Odd question but thirteen years I think.”

Ardyn chuckles, “Wow, that long? You’ve really grown since then.”

“Well yeah, that tends to happen to people.”

Ardyn bites his lip, “Can I confess?”

“Confess what?”

“I think i’ve fallen in love with my best friend.”

Prompto turns bright red, “W..What is this all of a sudden?!”

“I’ve been thinking about this for awhile, but I never said anything because obvious reasons.” Ardyn chuckles, ‘I’m rambling, making this more awkward than it should be.”

“So you have feelings for me?” Ardyn nods, “And can I ask when this started?”

“I would say when you were sixteen.” They sit in silence for a bit, “I’m sorry this is unprofessional of me.”

Prompto chuckles, “You professional?”

“Hey! I am professional, I’m ki-mm.” Ardyn’s eyes widen to Prompto kissing him.

Prompto pulls back, “I am in this order your friend, your shield, me, if you want to add to this list then I will be more than happy.”

“You say that like I’m forcing you to do this. I just wanted this off my chest. And stuck in the rain is the best time I guess.”

“The thought also crossed my mind a few times as well if we are getting things off our chests. I grew up admiring you, you are my hero, figuratively and literally. I wouldn’t be alive today if you hadn’t saved me that day, you also taught me all kinds of things.”

Ardyn blushes, “Prom..”

“If you want a relationship then I don’t object but I must remind you, being a shield will be priority the new order is shield, lover, me.”

“No, lover, you, shield.”

Prompto laughs, “Alright.” The rain slowly stops, “Oh? It stopped?” Prompto gets up looking out, “If I had to guess Ramuh was just playing matchmaker.”

Ardyn chuckles, “Indeed.”

\------

Noct and Prompto were heading home after school when the sound of thunder is heard. Noct sighs, “It wasn’t suppose to rain today.”

Prompto holds his bag over his head as the rain stops, “And I don’t have my freakin umbrella..”

Not pulls one out, “Lucky Ignis makes me carry one with me.” He opens it holding it up, “Come on, gives us an excuse to hang at my place.”

Prompto grins, “Awesome!” They to Noct’s apartment shaking the umbrella off and removed their shoes. “Wanna play video games?”

“Like you have to ask, I think Ignis left me some dinner, if not we can just eat Cup of Noodles.”

“Oooh Cup Noodles.” The two spent the evening playing games eating noodles, since the rain wasn’t letting up Noct made Prompto a pallet in the living room for the night before going to bed himself. Course Prompto didn’t need to sleep, hasn’t in a long time, instead he sits on the sofa watching the rainfall, “You’ve got an interesting hobby Ramuh.” He chuckles leaning back, “Or maybe the rain makes me a sap for romance.” His gaze drops to his wristband, he smirks, “Or you just hate me.”


End file.
